Salir del armario
by Cris Snape
Summary: Unas horas encerrados en el armario de las escobas dan para mucho, que se lo pregunten a Oliver y Katie. Regalo para behind a soul del Amigo Invisible de la comunidad Mad about Quidditch.


**SALIR DEL ARMARIO**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son propiedad de JK Rowling._

_Regalo para __**behind_a_soul **__del Amigo Invisible de la comunidad Mad about Quidditch. _

—Os quiero a todos totalmente concentrados. La semana que viene nos jugamos la temporada y Slytherin será un hueso duro de roer, así que nada de cometer errores.

Oliver encabeza la marcha hacia el campo de quidditch. Es muy temprano y sus compañeros de equipo prácticamente se caen de sueño, pero a él no le importa. Ante la proximidad del partido que decidirá su porvenir en el campeonato escolar, Oliver ha elaborado un horario de entrenamientos muy estricto que hay que cumplir a rajatabla. Es consciente de que sólo así podrán vencer a Slytherin y, aunque al principio sólo recibió protestas y algún que otro comentario poco agradable, Oliver está satisfecho consigo mismo. La victoria pasa por realizar un gran esfuerzo personal y a él nunca le han asustado los sacrificios cuando se trata del quidditch.

—Pero Oliver. ¿De verdad es necesario despertarnos cuando ni siquiera ha amanecido?

Fred y George Weasley son los mejores golpeadores que Gryffindor ha tenido en mucho tiempo, pero también son un tanto perezosos a la hora levantarse temprano. Oliver lleva lidiando con eso desde siempre y ha terminado por acostumbrarse. Además, por mucho que los gemelos se quejen, a ellos también les gusta un montón ganar (especialmente a Slytherin) y se emplearán a fondo durante el entrenamiento. Oliver ha pasado toda la noche ideando una nueva estrategia en la que los golpeadores serán piezas fundamentales y los necesita a ambos en plena forma.

—De hecho vamos con retraso —Dice consultando la hora con el ceño fruncido—. Gracias a nuestro buscador estrella.

Harry Potter no dice nada. Es cierto que se ha quedado dormido, pero apenas han sido diez minutos y no es necesario que Oliver le mire como si el fin del mundo se cerniera sobre ellos. La noche anterior estuvo castigado con Snape, llegó a la torre de Gryffindor a las tantas y tuvo que quedarse estudiando un rato porque esa misma mañana tendría un examen de Transformaciones. Lo último que necesita es que Oliver le eche una bronca por tonterías. Una de las cosas que más le gustan en el mundo es volar, pero cuando Wood se pone en plan psicótico es perfectamente capaz de hacer que aborrezca subirse a una escoba.

—Tampoco es para tanto —Dice Katie Bell—. Sólo han sido diez minutos

—¿Qué no es tanto? Tenemos un montón de cosas que pulir si queremos ganarle a Slytherin y diez minutos son un mundo. Si tantas ganas tenéis de quedaos en la cama, a lo mejor sería conveniente buscar gente más dispuesta que vosotros a entrenar duro.

Y ahí está el Oliver paranoico al que es mejor no replicar. Todos los miembros del equipo se quedan callados y siguen andando. Bueno, no todos en realidad, porque Katie Bell no sólo ha salido en defensa de Harry un rato antes. Ahora se queda parada en mitad del pasillo y frunce el ceño mientras mira fijamente a Wood.

—¿No te parece que exageras? Todos estamos esforzándonos muchísimo. Lo que has dicho no es justo.

Oliver alza una ceja y los gemelos, que son los que están más cerca de él, se alejan un pasito. Sólo para prevenir.

—Pues a mí no me parece que os estéis esforzando lo suficiente —Murmura, acercándose a Katie de manera casi amenazadora—. De hecho, aquí soy yo el que decide si ponéis o no el empeño suficiente. Soy el capitán del equipo y se hace lo que yo diga. Y digo que vamos a entrenar. Ahora.

Katie no es la única que se ve molesta por aquellas últimas palabras. Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet han abierto la boca con indignación, aunque ninguna de las dos es capaz de hablar. Katie alza la escoba como si fuera a golpearle con ella en la cabeza y Harry está a punto de recordarle que por mucha estrategia que prepare la victoria depende casi exclusivamente de él. Sin embargo, son los gemelos los que actúan primero.

—Creo que necesitas relajarte, Oliver —Dice George.

—Sí. Tendrías que despejar la mente antes del partido —Sugiere Fred.

—Ya sabes, pensar en otras cosas que no sean la victoria y la Copa de Quidditch.

Mientras hablan, los gemelos han ido empujando a Oliver hacia la pared. No es algo que hayan planeado de antemano, pero después del breve intercambio de palabras entre Oliver y Katie se han dado cuenta de que las cosas deben cambiar sustancialmente desde ese mismo momento. Desde hace algún tiempo las disputas entre esos dos se suceden un día sí y otro también y resulta insoportable porque una cosa es aguantar a Wood y sus obsesiones varias y otra muy distinta es ser víctimas colaterales de la tensión sexual no resuelta existente entre Oliver y Katie desde hace tiempo.

Los gemelos no se molestan en pedir la conformidad del resto de miembros del equipo. Todos parecen ser conscientes de lo que pasa entre esos dos y todos están sufriendo las consecuencias, así que no protestarán. Quizá el único que no se entere de nada sea Harry, aunque esa mañana tiene demasiado sueño para protestar cuando Fred y George Weasley empujan a Oliver Wood al interior del armario de las escobas.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis?

Como respuesta, los gemelos también meten dentro a Katie Bell. Pillan a la chica desprevenida y apenas puede resistirse, pero cuando se da de bruces contra Oliver y escucha la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, comprende que le acaban de hacer una gran putada.

Desde el exterior, Fred y George aplican un montón de hechizos que tienen una finalidad bastante buena para todos: que Oliver y Katie se queden encerrados en el armario y sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Harry, que ha presenciado la escena con estupor, parpadea y mira alternativamente a los gemelos.

—¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?

—Porque estamos hartos de esos dos —Dice George.

—Se pelean en todos los entrenamientos y están consiguiendo que el quidditch pierda la gracia —Asegura Fred.

—Sí. Cuando Oliver era el único que estaba loco resultaba hasta divertido.

—Pero ahora es muy cansino ver como siempre se pelea con Katie.

—Por eso vamos a dejarlos ahí.

—Para que hablen.

—Se entiendan entre ellos.

—Y nos dejen en paz a nosotros.

—Tener que madrugar tanto ya es suficiente tortura.

—Eso digo yo.

Harry parpadea. Está tan cansado que apenas puede pensar con claridad, pero consigue sacar una conclusión de todo lo que los gemelos han dicho.

—Entonces. ¿No les dejaréis salir hasta que no…? —Harry busca las palabras adecuadas—. ¿Hagan las paces?

—Sí. Más o menos esa es la idea —Fred sonríe y le pasa un brazo por los hombros a su hermano.

—Reconocemos que podríamos haber pulido un poco más en plan.

—Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Harry asiente, pero le asalta una nueva duda.

—Supongo que no vamos a entrenar. Preferiría volver a la cama, la verdad.

Los gemelos sonríen y dan el visto bueno a la idea de Harry. Un par de horas más de sueño reponedor y podrán afrontar el día con mucho más optimismo. Así pues, los cinco chicos vuelven a la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando a Katie y Oliver encerrados en el armario de las escobas.

Y es justo allí dentro donde Wood grita con todas sus fuerzas. Está golpeando la puerta con los puños, exigiéndole a los gemelos que les dejen salir, pero sospecha que esos dos han silenciado la puerta para que nadie les escuche desde el exterior. Oliver sabe que es inútil intentar razonar con los Weasley, pero sigue gritando igual.

—¡Dejadnos salir!

—Oliver, déjalo ya —Katie está a su espalda. Ha conjurado un _Lumus_ porque el armario es tremendamente oscuro.

—¡Cómo no abráis la puerta os juro que os tiro del equipo, cabrones!

—Oliver, no creo que te escuchen.

—¡Abridnos!

—¡BASTA!

El grito de Katie acalla al chico. Oliver se da media vuelta y mira a su compañera con los ojos entornados, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que ella realmente también está allí.

—Tienen que dejarnos salir —Dice señalando la puerta. Está muy enfadado. Muy, pero que muy enfadado.

—Porque grites como un loco no nos abrirán antes.

—Pero tenemos que ir al entrenamiento. He tenido que convencer a la profesora McGonagall para que me diera un permiso especial. Tengo todo planeado hasta el día del partido y esto trastoca por completo mis planes. ¿Es que no te das cuenta?

—Los gemelos abrirán cuando les dé la gana a ellos, no cuando tú lo digas.

Oliver medita un instante sobre las palabras de Katie y finalmente vuelve a aporrear la puerta. Aunque está dispuesto a seguir así hasta que les liberen de su inesperado encierro, al cabo de una hora su ánimo ha decaído bastante. Katie lleva un buen rato sentada y haciendo dibujitos en el polvo del suelo. Oliver está apoyado contra la puerta y de vez en cuando la golpea con un puño.

—Dejadnos salir.

Pero ya no grita. Parece haber comprendido que todos sus esfuerzos anteriores han sido en vano y únicamente insiste en aquello por una cuestión de orgullo. Tras aquella última petición, se deja caer al suelo y esconde la cabeza entre sus brazos.

—¿Te vas a dar por vencido de una vez? —Pregunta Katie con sorna. Está harta de ver a Oliver de pie. Le pone muy nerviosa.

—No me puedo creer que nos estén haciendo esto —Se lamenta Oliver, ignorante del tiempo que tendrán que pasar allí dentro—. Esos idiotas saben lo importante que es ganar a Slytherin. Necesitamos entrenar todos los días, no podemos perder el tiempo con tonterías.

Katie pone los ojos en blanco. Le gusta el quidditch, por eso decidió formar parte del equipo, pero Oliver es absolutamente monotemático. A veces se pregunta cómo es capaz de aprobar los exámenes porque ese chico parece vivir única y exclusivamente para el quidditch. Escucharle hablar puede ser incluso agotador y lo que a Katie menos le apetece en ese momento es oír toda esa sarta de lamentaciones. Ella también está encerrada, también está jodida y también quiere irse de allí, pero no es tan pesada como Oliver.

—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo planificando los entrenamientos? Hace semanas que estoy intentando idear una estrategia adecuada para dejar fuera de juego a los cazadores de Slytherin y tenía que hablar con los gemelos sobre ello. No es fácil encontrar sus puntos débiles porque no son solo un atajo de tramposos. Este año tienen un buen equipo y si Harry no atrapa pronto la snitch podrían incluso ganarnos. Fred y George son esenciales para la victoria. ¿No te das cuenta?

Katie suspira. Seguramente Oliver se esté preparando para contarle a ella todo el plan que tiene en mente y escucharlo es lo que menos le apetece en ese momento. ¿Acaso Oliver no puede hacer el esfuerzo de hablar de otra cosa? Podría quejarse de lo exigente que son los profesores a veces o preguntarle si tiene pensado ir a Hogsmeade en la próxima visita o interesarse por sus estudios, cualquier cosa menos quidditch. Pero no, ahí está Oliver, sentado a un metro de distancia y divagando sobre estrategias defensivas y entrenamientos exhaustivos. Una parte de sí misma le dice que tiene que prestarle atención, que está muy feo ignorar a las personas cuando te están hablando, pero es que Wood empieza a ser aburrido y la mente de Katie recuerda el día en que lo vio por primera vez.

Le pareció que era un chico guapo. No era ni el más simpático ni el más divertido del mundo, pero Katie se fijó en él enseguida. Sobre todo le llamó la atención porque jugaba en el equipo de quidditch. Era uno de los chicos más altos de su clase y definitivamente estaba más fuerte que la mayoría. Katie sabía que le gustaba hacer ejercicio más allá de volar en escoba y enseguida quedó prendada de él. Cada vez que Oliver la saludaba o le dedicaba una sonrisa Katie sentía como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Durante años no había tenido ojos más que para él. Incluso había querido conquistarle, pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano y Katie se hartó de intentar hacerle ver que en la vida existen más cosas a parte del quidditch. Consciente de que Oliver era imposible, se fijó en otros chicos y por primera vez _vio_ a Michael Corner.

Katie suspira. El cuerpo fuerte de Oliver Wood no es nada comparado con los músculos súper desarrollados de aquel Ravenclaw. Según tiene entendido, si Wood está obsesionado con el quidditch, Corner lo está con su aspecto físico. Todas las mañanas va a correr a las gradas del campo de entrenamiento y debe estar en muy buena forma porque Katie es consciente de que jamás podría aguantar su ritmo. Katie no le había hecho mucho caso hasta que no se tropezó con él en un pasillo y tuvo ocasión de tocar uno de sus brazos. ¡Y qué brazos, por Merlín! Eran como barras de acero, fuertes, poderosos y absolutamente _sexys_. Katie ha fantaseado en más de una ocasión con aquello que debe haber debajo del uniforme y se pregunta si alguna vez podrá comprobar con sus propios ojos si Corner tiene una tableta de chocolate en el abdomen.

—¡Bell!

Katie da un respingo. Oliver agita una mano delante de sus ojos y parece enfadado. La chica ignora el tiempo que ha pasado sumida en sus propios pensamientos, pero debe haber sido el suficiente como para que Wood se haya dado cuenta de que no le está haciendo ningún caso.

—¿Qué?

—¡Estás pasando de mí!

—Claro que no.

—Te he preguntado tres veces que qué te parece la estrategia y no me contestas.

—Es que es… —Katie se muerde el labio inferior, pensando en una forma de disimular—. Es un asunto peliagudo.

—Ya —Oliver se cruza de brazos, enfurruñado—. No me estás haciendo ni puto caso.

—¡Qué sí, Wood!

—A ti el quidditch te importa una mierda, como a los demás.

—Claro que el quidditch me importa.

—Si te importara me harías caso. Estoy intentando explicarte cuál es la mejor forma de ganarle a Slytherin y tú estás ahí, pensando en tus cosas.

Oliver habla con desdén y Katie se siente muy molesta.

—Quiero ganar ese partido tanto como tú, pero de nada servirá que me expliques nada a mí sola. Tenemos que estar juntos para ponernos de acuerdo.

—Esa es la cuestión —Oliver le da un golpe fortísimo a la puerta—. Si esos cabrones no nos hubieran encerrado, ahora mismo podríamos estar hablando sobre cosas importantes. Pero no, estoy aquí contigo, perdiendo el tiempo.

—Vaya, Oliver —Katie frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos—. No sabía que mi compañía te resulta tan desagradable. Una pérdida de tiempo.

Oliver se queda callado un segundo, quizá un poco cortado. Cuando a Katie le gustaba, no esperaba de él que fuera un chico encantador, pero tampoco que se comportara de esa forma tan hiriente. Incluso ahora que no le gusta tanto como antes, la pobre Katie se siente bastante ninguneada y no le hace ninguna gracia.

—No he querido decir eso, Katie —La voz de Oliver suena casi a disculpa—. Es que ahora mismo tendríamos que estar preparándonos para el partido y…

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de hablar de quidditch? —Katie le interrumpe con brusquedad. Realmente está harta. Estar encerrada con Oliver Wood es una experiencia capaz de volver loco de exasperación a cualquiera.

—¿Qué?

—Que te olvides del quidditch durante cinco puñeteros minutos. ¿Tan difícil te resulta?

—El partido de la semana que viene es muy importante.

—Que ya lo sé, Oliver. Llevas días repitiendo lo mismo.

—Pues no todo el mundo lo tiene demasiado claro. Tendríamos que estar entrenando.

Katie no puede más. Se pone en pie, aprieta los puños y grita con fuerza. El cuarto de las escobas se queda a oscuras porque deja de conjurar el _lumus_ y Oliver se encoge sobre sí mismo, preguntándose qué demonios le pasa a esa maldita loca. Hasta entonces Katie ha sido bastante capaz de mantener la calma, así que no sabe a qué viene aquello.

—¿Por qué gritas así, Bell? —Oliver ilumina de nuevo la habitación y se lleva la mano al oído derecho. La chica casi lo deja sordo.

—No te soporto más, Oliver. Estás chiflado.

—¿Yo? Pero si eres tú la que se ha puesto a gritar como una loca —Oliver da un respingo y cae en la cuenta de algo—. No te darán miedo los espacios cerrados. ¿Verdad? Porque si crees que vas a sufrir un ataque de histeria lo mejor será que te lance un _desmaius._

—No estoy asustada y no me va a dar ningún ataque. Eres tú quien me pone de los nervios.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si no te he hecho nada!

—¿Qué no me has hecho nada? No has dejado de hablar de quidditch desde que estamos aquí. ¿No te das cuenta de lo obsesionado que estás? Porque una cosa es que te guste y quieras ganar el campeonato y otra muy distinta es que te pases día y noche pensando siempre en lo mismo.

Oliver también se levanta. Katie ha conseguido ofenderle. ¿Cómo se atreve a acusarle de estar obsesionado? Lo único que hace es preocuparse por el equipo, algo que el resto de miembros parece incapaz de hacer. ¿Qué sería de todos ellos si el mismísimo Oliver Wood no se asegurara de guiarles por el buen camino? Seguramente se habrían quedado sin opciones de ganar el campeonato, incluso contando con el grandioso Harry Potter entre sus filas.

—No estoy obsesionado. Me preocupa la victoria.

—Y dale —Katie pone los ojos en blanco y se rinde. Lo dicho. Oliver es imposible—. Vamos a dejarlo. ¿Sí? Nos quedaremos aquí, sentados y en silencio, hasta que los gemelos decidan abrirnos.

Oliver aprieta los dientes y asiente. Quiere aclararle un par de cosas a Katie, pero ella no parece dispuesta a escucharle. Suspirando todo lo ruidosamente que puede, se deja caer al suelo y se cruza de brazos. ¿Por qué le está pasando eso? En otro tiempo Katie podría haber sido una buena compañía de encierro, pero desde hace varias semanas se comporta de forma rara. Oliver recuerda que antes Katie le sonreía cuando se cruzaban por el pasillo, que apoyaba sus decisiones como capitán del equipo de quidditch y que se acercaba a él para estudiar juntos en la biblioteca o conversar brevemente sobre los cotilleos estudiantiles, pero de un día para otro ha dejado de hacerlo y Oliver no entiende por qué. Él siempre ha sido muy amable con Katie y realmente disfruta de su compañía, así que aquel cambio tan repentino le desconcierta muchísimo. Y no es lo peor. No. Lo más malo de todo el asunto es que Katie ha dejado de ser simpática para convertirse en una protestona desagradable que parece disfrutar enormemente cuando le lleva la contraria. Ya no hay sonrisas, ni tardes de estudios juntos ni risitas malintencionadas cuando critican a algún Slytherin. No. Últimamente sólo hay riñas y a Oliver no le agrada la nueva situación. Prefiere la anterior. Y con muchísima diferencia.

Oliver ve como su compañera se acomoda en su sitio de antes. Katie agradece muchísimo el silencio e intenta pensar en Michael Corner de nuevo. O en sus músculos, para ser más exactos. Sin embargo, no lo consigue porque, si bien es cierto que Oliver ha dejado de hablar, sigue poniéndola de los nervios. En ese momento está dando suaves golpecitos en la puerta con los nudillos y el ruido, constante y monótono, es capaz de enervar a cualquiera. La chica suspira y cuenta hasta diez antes de hablar.

—¿Quieres estarte quieto, por favor?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿También te molesta que me mueva y respire?

Katie lo fulmina con la mirada y al final no le queda más remedio que resignarse y dejar que Oliver dé golpes donde le venga en gana. _"Que los gemelos abran pronto la puerta"_, piensa al borde de su paciencia. _"Voy a tener que matarlos. A los dos"_, se promete mientras idea diversas formas de torturarles.

Al cabo de un rato, Oliver se cansa del dichoso soniquete y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos. Katie sigue haciendo dibujos sobre el polvo y no puede evitar mirar de reojo al chico de vez en cuando. Todavía es muy guapo y seguramente será un jugador de quidditch de los buenos. A Katie le resultaba muy agradable pasar tiempo con él y, aunque últimamente se mantiene alejada por decisión propia, la verdad es que lo echa de menos. Incluso cuando se pone muy pesado tiene su lado encantador. Quizá no tenga tantísimos músculos como Michael Corner, pero tiene unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa de las que quitan el hipo. Katie ha intentado olvidarse de él, consciente de que jamás podrán tener una oportunidad, y esa mañana, más de dos horas después de que los gemelos los encerraran, se arrepiente ligeramente de haberle apartado de su vida. Oliver es un mendrugo para todo lo que tiene que ver con chicas y Katie no puede evitar reírse al imaginárselo casado con una bludger.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —Oliver ha escuchado su pequeña risita y la mira con cara rara—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no pasa nada. Estaba pensando, sólo eso.

—¿En qué exactamente?

—No sé —Katie se encoge de hombros—. En tonterías, supongo.

—Tonterías no relacionadas con el quidditch. ¿Cierto? —Oliver suena sarcástico. Quizá esté un poco alterado aún. Katie suelta una nueva risita y lo mira con un poco de vergüenza.

—En realidad sí que tiene que ver con el quidditch.

—¿No decías que nada de hablar sobre quidditch?

—Exactamente. Sólo estaba pensando en él, no he dicho nada al respecto hasta que me has preguntado.

Oliver asiente y tarda unos segundos en seguir hablando.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el partido contra Slytherin?

—Absolutamente nada —Katie hace una pausa y se pregunta si es conveniente decir lo que está pensando. Al final decide que no pierde nada por llevar la conversación a un terreno un poco más personal—. Creo que puedes llegar a ser un buen jugador profesional. Gusto por el quidditch no te falta, la verdad.

—¿En serio? —Oliver parece alegrarse un montón por el cumplido—. ¿Eso crees?

—Eres un buen guardián, aunque como capitán dejas un poquito que desear —Oliver frunce el ceño y va a replicar algo, pero Katie no le deja hablar—. No sabes dar órdenes, Oliver. A veces eres un poco tirano.

—¿Qué? No es verdad.

—Esta mañana nos has dicho que íbamos a entrenar cuándo y cómo a ti te diera la gana.

—Es lo que se supone que tiene que hacer un capitán. Dirigir al equipo y asegurarse de que se cumple con las expectativas.

—Pero podrías utilizar un tono menos amenazante. ¿No crees? No me extraña nada que los gemelos se enfadasen tanto y decidieran encerrarte un ratito.

—Te recuerdo que tú también estás aquí. Y no creo que hayas amenazado a nadie.

Katie asiente. Eso es absolutamente cierto, pero cree comprender las motivaciones de los hermanos Weasley.

—Deben estar hartos de que nos peleemos todo el rato —Dice con absoluta seguridad. Tanta que a Oliver no le queda más remedio que dar por buenas sus palabras, aunque él no ve las cosas bajo la misma perspectiva que los gemelos.

—No nos peleamos todo el tiempo.

—Sí que lo hacemos, Oliver.

—¡No! —Oliver se interrumpe y comprende que sí, que efectivamente últimamente Katie y él no han hecho más que reñir. Los entrenamientos de quidditch se han convertido en su campo de batalla particular y no dudan a la hora de tirarse los trastos a la cabeza. El deporte sólo parece ser una excusa para hacerlo y Oliver se pregunta qué han hecho para llegar a ese punto. ¿Tanto se ha deteriorado su relación? Katie y él antes se llevaban bien, eran amigos. ¿Por qué ahora no hacen más que discutir? —. ¿Qué nos está pasando, Katie?

—No lo sé.

La chica se encoge de hombros. En realidad sí que sabe a qué se debe aquel distanciamiento entre ambos. Ahora que no se esfuerza tanto por ganarse el favor de Oliver, no hay muchas cosas capaces de mantenerles unidos. Hasta el día de hoy Oliver no ha movido ni un solo dedo para mejorar su trato con Katie y la chica realmente está cansada de tener que hacerlo ella todo para ser su amiga. En una relación, sea de la clase que sea, ambas partes tienen que poner el mismo empeño a la hora de construir los cimientos de la misma. Y Oliver Wood ha dejado mucho que desear en ese sentido.

—Ya no vienes conmigo tanto como antes —Dice Oliver, prácticamente haciéndole un reproche. ¡A ella!

—Nunca he tenido la sensación de que seas consciente de que estoy contigo —Replica con la tristeza impregnando cada una de sus palabras. Oliver la mira con estupefacción.

—¿Cómo que no? Siempre hablamos y estudiamos y estamos de acuerdo con las estrategias de los partidos y…

Oliver se interrumpe. Otra vez el maldito quidditch. A veces también piensa que lo suyo con el deporte no es normal. Incluso hay noches que se despierta de madrugada porque ha soñado con alguna jugada perfecta y tiene que plasmarla en papel. A lo mejor Katie tiene razón y sí que está un poquitín obsesionado con el tema.

—Es verdad, Oliver. Me prestas atención, me hablas y me saludas por los pasillos y todas esas cosas, pero nunca he tenido la sensación de que hablar conmigo signifique para ti más que hablar con Nick Casi—Decapitado o con cualquier crío de primer curso que te está molestando.

Oliver frunce el ceño y se da cuenta de que Katie quiere decirle _algo_ más. No sabe qué, pero algo le dice que tiene que estar muy atento para no perderse por el camino.

—Por supuesto que significas más que un fantasma o cualquier mocoso plasta, Katie —Asegura a toda velocidad. Su compañera se ve repentinamente dolida y no quiere que eso pase ahora que empiezan a tener una charla tranquila y civilizada—. Eres una buena amiga y una cazadora genial, nunca podrías estar a la misma altura que un niño de primer año.

Katie se ríe, pero su risa es triste, impotente. Le encantaría poder decirle a Oliver que él es mucho más que un amigo, pero está convencida de que hacer eso sería un error. Y de los gordos, además.

—No te das cuenta de nada. ¿Verdad? —Musita, arrepintiéndose en el acto. Cree saber hacia dónde podría encaminarse la conversación y no quiere hacerlo porque no está preparada. Pero tiene que hacerlo. Los gemelos no sólo han decidido encerrarlos allí para no presenciar una nueva pelea, sino para darles tiempo de arreglar sus diferencias. Si no hablan sobre ello nunca podrán arreglar nada.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Katie. De verdad.

—Como jugador de quidditch serás muy bueno, Wood, pero para el resto de cosas eres un cabeza de ladrillo.

—¿Un cabeza de ladrillo?

Katie suspira y decide que sí, que ha llegado el momento de mostrar todas sus cartas. Seguramente meta la pata hasta el fondo y pierda a Oliver en todos los sentidos posibles, pero una fuerza extraña le incita a hacerlo. Ha llegado el momento. No lo ha decidido ella por propia voluntad, pero no puede dejar de pasar la ocasión de confesar sus sentimientos. Confesarlos de verdad, no mediante indirectas que obviamente un tipo como Oliver Wood no podrá llegar a captar jamás. Y realmente no sabe muy bien cómo tratar todo el asunto, pero confía en su instinto.

Y en que la puerta del maldito armario se abra antes de que se cave su propia tumba.

—¿Sabes por qué me reía antes? —Oliver la mira fijamente—. Te estaba imaginando casado con una bludger.

—¿Una… bludger?

—Al paso que vas, así es como terminarás.

Oliver entorna los ojos. Definitivamente Katie se ha vuelto loca. Ella puede negarlo una y mil veces, pero es obvio que no le gusta nada estar encerrada en un sitio pequeño y oscuro y por ese motivo está sufriendo alguna clase de ataque misterioso. Para intentar mantener un poco el control de la situación, Oliver aumenta la intensidad de su _lumus_ y confía en que alguien les saque de allí antes de que la pobre Katie pierda por completo la cabeza. Es una buena chica, medianamente guapa, con la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros y con un arte innato para volar. Desde la primera vez que la vio subida en una escoba supo que sería una gran cazadora y la quiso dentro del equipo quidditch. Le había encantado comprobar que compartía su pasión por el deporte y, aunque al principio su interés por Katie Bell fue meramente _profesional_, con el tiempo le había ido interesando un poquito más la persona y un poquito menos la jugadora de quidditch.

—¿De verdad que estás bien? —Inquiere, preguntándose si es posible que Katie tenga un poquito de fiebre.

—Claro que estoy bien. Lo único que estoy diciendo es que estás tan centrado en ser el capitán perfecto para el equipo de Gryffindor que se te olvida que hay más vida allá afuera —Katie ha logrado hablar con bastante tranquilidad y Oliver le dedica una expresión inquisitiva—. ¿De verdad que no te has dado cuenta de nada, Oliver?

—¿De qué tengo que darme cuenta, por Merlín?

La pregunta le ha salido de lo más profundo de su alma, pero en cuanto Oliver pronuncia esas palabras y se fija en la expresión de Katie comprende de qué está hablando la chica. Es algo que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver ni con el quidditch ni con su encierro en el cuarto de las escobas. Algo a lo que él normalmente no presta demasiada atención pero que esa mañana se presenta ante sus ojos con toda la claridad del mundo. Algo que hasta entonces no le ha quitado el sueño pero que podría desplegar ante Oliver una amplia gama de novedosas y agradables situaciones. Todo eso si Katie no vuelve a gritarle, total y absolutamente frustrada por la más que aparente necedad de Oliver.

—Mira, Wood —Katie se levanta de nuevo y pone los brazos en jarra—. Lo he intentado por activa y por pasiva, incluso he pretendido olvidarme de todo, pasar página y buscarme a alguien nuevo, pero todo es inútil.

Katie hace una pausa. No se puede creer lo que está diciendo y mucho menos lo que está a punto de decir. Oliver también se ha puesto en pie y la mira con atención, sus ojos brillando de una forma bastante inusual.

—Me gustas.

Su voz suena atropellada, fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo. Oliver da un paso atrás y se queda como paralizado durante un tiempo que parece eterno. Tanto es así que a Katie le toca el turno de pensar que el chico ha sufrido algún ataque. Por fortuna, Wood termina por moverse y parece dispuesto a decir algo.

Si para Katie confesarse no ha sido fácil, para Oliver tampoco lo ha sido escucharla hablar y razonar lo que esas palabras podrían significar para ellos a partir de entonces. Le gusta a Katie Bell, no hay lugar para las dudas porque ella misma se lo ha confesado. Le gusta y por eso se sentaba con él a estudiar y cotilleaban juntos y le ofrecía su apoyo frente al resto del equipo. Le gusta y se siente tan frustrada por no ser correspondida que durante semanas se ha mantenido alejada de él y se ha buscado otro _alguien_ a quien convertir en el objeto de sus deseos. Y es extraño porque a Oliver no le molesta para nada saber que le gusta a Katie Bell y, en cambio, le hierve la sangre al pensar que la chica puede estar interesada en otra persona. ¿Por qué será? Oliver agita la cabeza. Es evidente por más que le cueste asumir la realidad.

—¿Dices que te has buscado a _otro_?

De entre todas las cosas que Oliver podría haber dicho, esa es la que menos se espera Katie. La chica abre la boca un instante, demasiado confundida para decir algo coherente, mientras su cerebro trabaja a toda velocidad.

—Lo he intentado, sí —Dice finalmente. No puede evitar sentir esperanza porque Oliver habla del _otro_ con desdén, como si estuviera celoso—. Pero no lo he encontrado porque me gustas tú.

Oliver traga saliva. Y ahí está otra vez, Katie insistiendo en eso de que le gusta.

—¿En serio? ¿Te gusto?

—Sí —Katie suspira. Odia que Oliver la esté mirando como un muggle miraría a un unicornio. Ha sido bastante clara al confesar sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué Wood no puede hacer algo más que quedarse ahí quieto y haciendo preguntitas tontas? Tampoco es como si Katie quisiera que él también le confiese su amor eterno, pero alguna palabra sensata no vendría del todo mal. ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no les abren la puerta de una vez?

—Entonces… —Oliver se pone a balbucear—. Tú… Yo…

—Vale, da igual. Olvídate de lo que he dicho. ¿De acuerdo? —Katie se siente terriblemente abochornada. Estaría encantada de poder volver atrás—. Tienes razón. Me da miedo estar encerrada y estoy alucinando.

Tras escuchar aquello, Oliver se ríe. Es una carcajada que le sale directa del pecho y que resuena por el armario de las escobas con una fuerza inusitada. Incluso es posible que le hayan escuchado ahí fuera. Katie frunce el ceño y considera que está muy feo reírse de quién te acaba de confesar sus sentimientos. Por segunda vez en esa mañana siente deseos de pegarle a Wood con una escoba. De hecho, lanzarle algún hechizo cruel y doloroso no estaría mal, pero no le parece que sea buena idea hacerlo cuando están compartiendo aquel encierro.

—No le veo la gracia, Wood.

No. En realidad no es gracioso, pero es que Katie tiene razón en una cosa: como siga comportándose como hasta ahora, Oliver Wood terminará casado con una bludger. No le queda más remedio que reconocer que sí que está obsesionado con el quidditch porque puede pasarse horas y horas hablando sobre estrategias, jugadores famosos y filigranas sobre una escoba, pero a la hora de recibir su primer _"Me gustas_" sincero de una chica, ni siquiera sabe qué hacer o decir. Y realmente debería ser fácil porque siempre le ha parecido que Katie es una gran amiga. Quizá, con un poquito de suerte, no estaría nada mal que fuera algo más, habida cuenta de lo mal que se siente al imaginarla siendo novia de cualquier otro _alguien. _¿Cómo no se ha dado cuenta antes? Fácil. Está demasiado preocupado por ganar el campeonato de quidditch.

—No, no es gracioso —A duras penas, Oliver es capaz de dejar de reír—. Es que tienes toda la razón, Katie. A este paso voy a terminar pasando el resto de mi vida rodeado de bludgers, quaffles y snitchs. Aunque las snitchs se pasarían el tiempo revoloteando por ahí y me resultaría casi imposible cogerlas. No soy un buen buscador.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Wood?

Katie está al borde de su paciencia. De improviso, Oliver se acerca a ella y la abraza. Definitivamente no tiene tantos músculos como Michael Corner, pero cuando le habla a Katie sólo le importa esa sensación como de estar flotando.

—Pues que tú también me gustas. O eso creo —Oliver sonríe con malicia—. No estoy seguro de que me gustes tanto como el quidditch…

—Oliver…

—Pero definitivamente no me importaría que hagamos las cosas que se suponen que hacen las personas que se gustan. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Katie está en la gloria. Podría quedarse así para siempre, sintiendo los brazos de Oliver rodeando su cuerpo y escuchándole decir todas esas cosas. Ni siquiera es capaz de dejar de hablar de quidditch mientras le confiesa que le gusta y Katie, lejos de enfadarse, lo encuentra encantador. Quizá en ese momento Katie no esté en el primer lugar de la lista de cosas que más le gustan a Oliver Wood, pero está convencida de que logrará escalar posiciones si tiene la oportunidad. Y la primera está allí, ante sus ojos. Por eso se pone de puntillas, se agarra a su cuello y besa a Oliver. Le alegra comprobar que él no tarda casi nada en corresponder al beso y cuando se separan está convencida de que no podría ser más feliz ni queriendo.

—¡Uhm!

Oliver deja bastante claro que lo suyo no son las palabras y a Katie no le molesta en absoluto. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo intentando llamar la atención de ese chico, lo ha conseguido. Por supuesto que ha tenido que dejar a un lado las sutilezas y hablar con claridad, pero el resultado es inmejorable. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Pues que Oliver la bese a ella, algo que el chico no tarda en hacer, gracias a Merlín.

Pasan un buen rato enredados el uno en el otro. No se dan cuenta de que la habitación está totalmente a oscuras ni que sus estómagos empiezan a reclamar por un poco de comida porque la hora del desayuno pasó un buen rato antes. No piensan en que van a perderse las clases de la mañana y ya ni siquiera tienen ganas de matar a los gemelos Weasley. Sólo saben que cuando salgan del armario habrá algo nuevo y diferente entre ellos y se mueren de ganas por disfrutarlo.

**FIN**


End file.
